


Our Separate Ways

by AnnoraHenryston



Series: Loki's World of Mischief [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, In Loki's shoes, M/M, Sadness, Turn up of Loki, not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: “I'm Loki, prince of Asgard, the rightful king. And this is my story, of which ended up in a way that I've never expected.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I need to clean myself of how I hated (still hating) myself by doing this. After Infinity War things had to be done. I had to do something to make myself feel better and this came up (in a not so good way). 
> 
> Few short stories about Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard and the rightful king. 
> 
> Get your tissues ready. This is going to be wet ride. 
> 
> p.s: Not my 1st language, so lets excuse myself.

**Our Separate Ways**

“Brother, what have you done!?” Thor pushed his surroundings aside and ran into Loki's combat practice with Sif.

He swang his Möljnir in one hand and held the bleeding Sif in the other, flew out from the field without another word. Leaving Loki alone.

Loki had always felt odd in Asgard, like he'd never really belonged here in this golden palace, he felt out of place. It wasn't like this back in childhood, when he and Thor were like shadow and light, wherever the one goes the other one follows. They were inseparable. Or so he thought. 

Some how, as time passes, he suddenly realised how far he and Thor grew apart from each other. He realised how Thor's friends - The Warrior Four - would always exclude him, he realises how Thor would back them up when he and his friends gets into an argue, how their mindset differes from his. He finally sees how different he is comparing to all the other Asgardians.

As the only person who practice magic, excluding Frigga, he finally realises how everyone else sees him. The weak, eccentric, abstruse prince in the Odinson royal family, the one that's pulling their favorite prince's leg.

He tries to ignore all the looks and when he finally found out how to invade them, he had turned into the Trickster they would call him for the rest of his life. However bad it seems, it surely felt it was the only way to make him look stronger and feel to be in-powered.

“What were you thinking, Loki?” Thor pulled Loki by the collar and pushed him on the corridor wall. “Sif could've bleed to death!”

Loki smiled carelessly. “And what does it got to do with me, dear brother of mine?”

Thor leaned in with furious, “Loki! Tell me you didn't mean it!”

“I didn't mean to hurt your precious Sif the Warrior, I meant to hurt her even more,” with a green flash, Loki appeared behind Thor, the one within Thor's hand smoked away.

Thor turned with a slight of amaze but was pulled away because his own brother had hurted a good friend of his.

“You really think I don't know about the little bets your Warrior Four have made, hmm?” Loki flicked out his two silver daggers and went for Thor.

“A bet on how their weakest, indifferent prince will loose again in their field practice and let all the others be amused by it. You think I don't know, brother!?” He yelled as he dived one dagger by Thor's waist and the other to Thor's left shoulder.

Thor swang his hammer towards the chest of Loki, which was avoided by Loki from tilting his body to the left. He avoided the hit to his chest, but his right arm was hit and the dagger fell out his hand to the ground, making a loud ching sound in the empty corridor. It echoed all the way.

Loki looked down at the silver on the floor and smiled, but an empty one, a cold one.

Thor wield the hammer with a tight grip, looking at Loki with furious, anger boiling all over his body. “What have come to you, Loki!?”

Loki stood in the middle of the empty corridor, said nothing but just looking down and smiling.

 _You have no idea what I've come to, Thor...Brother._ Loki thought within.

Thor stomped off without a single word, his red coat flying aggressively behind him.

The moment Thor turned his back to Loki, he lifted his head up, watching Thor as he leaves from his sight, his smile still hanging on his face. The two silvers disappeared like dust, Loki held his hands in fist form and let go after a tight grip that his nails dug into his flesh. He closed his eyes and when he reopens them, only coldness were left. The weak, indifferent Loki was nowhere to be seen.

He turned his head away from the way Thor stomped off and headed to the opposite.

_The moment I turned blue with that thing in my hand, we have already went in our separate ways, brother._


	2. A Different Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm Loki, prince of Asgard, the rightful king. And this is my story, of which ended up in a way that I've never expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Our Separate Ways. 
> 
> I feel like strangling myself already.

**A Different Life**

Loki knows he's going die, no tricks this time. He can feel the lack of air, he can feel the grip getting tighter and tighter.

“I'm assure you brother,” he heard himself say. “The sun will shine on us again.”

He heard Thor screaming his name, yelling no, he can feel his pain. But he can't do anything to safe him, to safe his brother that he just got back from all the fights and the rough days he had put him through. Just when the two of them thought everything will be at peace, making a new home on Midgard, Thanos arrives. All the thoughts came to another end.

“You...will never...be a god.” He left those words to Thanos. And not a second later, he heard a bone break, his bone. Everything after then went black.

Humans say you see your whole life before you die, why does he only see blackness and nothing else?

Right, because he had spent his whole life in the dark. Hating. Self-loathing. Envying. Hoping at some point that he cannot recall. The only life he had was during childhood. Now everything has come to an end.

He hopes Thor would forgive him for leaving him, again. He hopes Thor could fight his way out just like how he always does. He hopes for so much more for Thor, but he can't be there next to him, fooling him, making fun of how his short hair looks so bad, teasing him on his eye-patch how he looked like that S.H.E.I.L.D cyclops, muting Thor with his silver tongue, planning tricks that can be played on his overly built brother from day to day. All of the fun, gone, with his death.

A death that he'd never expected. A death not for Asgard, but dying to safe Thor's life.

“Sir Laufey, we have arrived at your destination,” the driver pulled the reins and stopped the carriage, gave a light knock on the wood and said.

Loki woke as the carriage stopped. Walked out from the small space, covered his eyes from the direct sunlight and gazed at the huge mansion not far ahead of him. Behind him, the carriage went away to drop his luggage elsewhere.

Looking at the bright coloured mansion with its gold plated name, Loki feels like it's just a dream, which is exactly what he thought a year ago when he woke up in a green silked bedroom with a blond head sleeping on the edge of the bed.

“Loki, you're awake. Don't move, I'm going to call mother!” He watched the Thor-like figure ran out of the room with confuse. His very first day in this world was chaotic.

But he's Loki, he's the God of Mischief, he'll have his way of finding out what happened. Which is say nothing at all because eventually, this Thor-like figure will tell everything he needs to know. And he's right.

It's now been a year since then. Waking up with Thor, human Thor running around asking for his mother and doctor like a headless dog, it was indeed quite a show.

Never in a lifetime had Loki thought something like this would happen to him. It was hard, seeing Odin alive and asking how he's feeling physically. It got harder when he saw Frigga crying while repeatingly saying: “How could you do this to yourself.” It got much worse when Thor held him in his arms and said: “I'll let Sif pay for this. She knew how stubborn you are and still pushed your buttons.”

He tries not to remember how overly protective Thor went that day.

Few days passed and he'd finally found out on what this world is and the people's relationships are.

The rich and powerful Odinson Family and their adopted son, just the same back in Asgard, but with a little different touch on Loki. He's not odd or weak or indifferent, he's actually charming, dearing and understanding. He might be adopted, but definitely the favorite and that didn't lead Thor to be jealous or anything, it lead Thor to be proud of his little brother even when they have a different surname (curious of how they let him kept _Laufey_ ) and comes from a different blood. This was different from what Loki went through back in Asgard. A family he'd never had and had wished for.

“Loki, you're back! Mother has been talking about you since you left, father's been carrying on about mother going nuts because you won't return all the letters she wrote to you.” As Loki stepped a foot into the mansion, Thor came out from nowhere and gave a warm hug to Loki while talking non-stop.

Loki smiled and for the first time for a long time he hugged Thor back.

He left because he wanted to make sure this wasn't just some dream that he had made up using the last bit of magic before he died in Thanos' hand, he came back because he had given up on searching for an answer. He doesn't care anymore. So what if this might be some dream that's bewitched, at least it feels real, that's all he needs.

_A different life in a different place with the same people that he now can call family, can call home._


	3. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm Loki, prince of Asgard, the rightful king. And this is my story, of which ended up in a way that I've never expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where I wanted to kill myself because I took everything away from Loki, everything that is, seemed to be, perfect. 
> 
> Tissues People! Be warned!

**The Point of No Return**

“Loki dear, how does this green look?”  
Loki sighed. “Mother, I have enough cloaks to drown myself in. Why don't you get Thor some?”

Days in this life are always at ease, there's no war, no fighting, no nothing but just one family with the usual family business running up and down in their minds.

Since the day from Loki's return after a year of searching for nothing, Frigga have let Thor keep an eye on him, no matter where he went, which made Loki felt like he's been followed by some Labrador with blue eyes everywhere he went. He tried complaining and he got Frigga following him, or taking him wherever she goes instead of being followed.

However, out of all these peace, Loki have been having dreams. More like memories about his past. In the beginning it was just memories on his childhood with Thor back in Asgard, the two of them in the garden; Thor's up on a tree and Loki's beneath it with Frigga reading a story book on the history of Asgard.

As time passes his dream grew. From the desperation of wanting to know the truth about himself, to leading an army to New York and getting prisoned. All those memories that he'd tried to forget came flowing in his dream. Sometimes he can even hear Thor yelling in his dream memory, telling him to come back, asking why he's not there with him.

Every time when he's about to walk to Thor, he wakes up with a inhale of air.

It felt real. The way how Thor yelled his name, pleading him to come back. It was so real that he wanted to walk to Thor and say: “I'm here, brother.” But he knows which is more real.

The Thor in his dream that he cannot reach and the Thor that he can feel, touch and talk to every day, he knows what is real and what is an illusion.

Days still needs to go on even with these memoir-dreams appearing now and then, from time to time, especially when he thinks about the other Thor in the other world.

Loki thought it will disappear, maybe it'll take time, but he's wrong, very wrong. The dreams became more realistic each night. Now it feels like he's with them, walking through everything those people are going through. He saw Thanos getting all the Infinity Stones, saw him going to Earth and went into war at a place called “Waganda.”

He saw with his own eyes, how Thor got his new weapon.

_It looks horrible, he sure still have a bad taste in everything_.

But he smiled, he knows he did when Thor made the entrance during the fight down in Migard.

He saw everything with his own eyes. How Thanos smited half of everything, how The Avengers gave everything in to bring those people, or not, back. They strived for a happily ever after, the end came slow but they did it. People, or not, came back one by one, slowly but surely.

Within all these chaos, his eyes were all fixed upon Thor. He felt his believe for “Loki will come back home,” he also felt the days when Thor would be drunk and scream at an empty and dusted green silked room - which in Loki's guess, that's left for him.

“Why won't you come back, brother!? Everyone else is appearing...” he would hear Thor yell from time to time. Sometimes, he would also see Thor sitting on the golden throne, mumbling to the overly spaced out hall, whispering, “Could it really be what they say, the ones who died before cannot come back?”

At this moment Loki would actually walk to Thor and touch him by his shoulder. The strange thing is, every time he gets close to Thor in this dream, he would always feel a power pulling him, twisting the air around him, making a swirl that's dragging him in and that's when he hears Thor yelling his name, it's also when he wakes with sweat and a sudden lack of air.

“Loki! Loki! Loki!” Is what he hears every time before he wakes up from bed, soaked in his own sweat.

Today, before sleeping, Loki's decided to follow that swirl.

Loki now is in his dreamland. He sees Thor sitting in a well-decored library with thousands of thousands books on wooden shelves, each firstly place from their timeline then alphabetically. He smiled at Thor's care.

With each step closer to Thor he can feel the swirl getting bigger and stronger, finally eating him up, whirling around him like a tornado. He felt sick. But before he could do anything else, the wind slowed down and he's now in the eye of it, the wind around him softened itself as he walked pass the smoke like figure.

“Loki?” He heard a voice call him with careful.

Loki sighted, he turned around and saw the Odinson mansion disappearing behind him as the grey smoke closed his leftovers.

_A year of searching for an answer, it turns out to be a dream after all._ Loki thought as he stepped out from the smoke.

_The point of no return._ He felt tears running down his neck, he hugged the crying Thor back and thought.

Loki whispered softly to Thor, words that he wanted to say the first time seeing him in his dream.

“I'm here, brother.”


End file.
